duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Swahili Skill:Verbs:Present
Verbs:Present 'is the 5th skill (assuming read left to right) in the language tree for the Swahili language on Duolingo. It has 6 lessons. Grammar Notes ''Summarize, but do not quote, any grammar notes provided with this skill. Notes from Duolingo are copyrighted, and cannot be added here verbatim without permission. '''Make sure to any tips and notes from Duolingo or anywhere else. Lessons Lesson 1 * kucheza = to play * kulala = to sleep * kupika = to cook * kusoma = to read * kutembea = to walk * kuamka = to wake up * ninacheza = I am playing * ninapika = I am cooking * unacheza = you (sg.) are playing * unalala = you (sg.) are sleeping * unapika = you (sg.) are cooking * anacheza = he/she is playing * anatembea = he/she is walking * anaamka = he/she wakes up * anasoma = he/she is reading Lesson 2 * kukimbia ''= to run * ''kwenda = to go * kuandika = to write * ninapenda - I like/love * ninafika = I am arriving * unaenda = you (sg.) are going * anakimbia = he/she is running * anaandika = he/she is writing * tunafika ''= we are arriving * ''tunaandika = we are writing * mnakimbia ''= you (pl.) are running * mnaenda = you (pl.) are going * ''mnafanya = you (pl.) are doing * wanafanya = they are doing * wanaamka = they are waking up Lesson 3 * kufikiri ''= to think * ''kurudi = to return * kujibu = to answer * kujaribu ''= to test * ''ninafikiri ''= I think * ''ninajibu ''= I answer * ''ninajaribu ''= I test * ''ninahitaji ''= I need * ''unafikiri = you (sg.) think * anarudi = he/she returns * anahitaji ''= he/she needs * ''wanafikiri ''= they think * ''mnarudi = you (pl.) return * mnahitaji = you (pl.) need * tunajibu ''= we answer Lesson 4 * ''kuja ''= to come * ''kula ''= to eat * ''ninakuja ''= I come * ''ninakula ''= I am eating * ''unakuja ''= you (sg.) come * ''anakuja ''= he/she comes * ''anakunywa ''= he/she drinks * ''tena = again * tunakuja ''= we come * ''tunacheza ''= we are playing * ''mnakuja ''= you (pl.) come * ''mnakunywa ''= you (pl.) drink * ''wanakuja = they come * sili ''= I don't eat * ''siandiki ''= I don't write * ''sichezi ''= I don't play * ''sinywi ''= I don't drink * sipendi = I don't like Lesson 5 * ''siendi = I am not going * sipiki ''= I don't cook * ''sihitaji ''= I don't need * ''huchezi = you (sg.) do not play * ''hulali = ''you (sg.) don't sleep * ''hupiki ''= you (sg.) don't cook * ''husomi ''= you (sg.) don't study/read * ''hanywi ''= he/she does not drink * ''hajibu ''= he/she does not reply * ''halali ''= he/she doesn't sleep * ''hapendi ''= he/she doesn't like * ''hahitaji ''= he/she doesn't need Lesson 6 * ''hatunywi ''= we don't drink * ''hatuhitaji ''= we don't need * ''hatupendi ''= we don't like * ''hamlali ''= you (pl.) don't sleep * ''hamli ''= you (pl.) don't eat * ''hamchezi ''= you (pl.) don't play * ''hamsomi ''= you (pl.) don't read * ''hampiki ''= you (pl.) don't cook * ''hawapendi ''= they don't like * ''hawaji ''= they don't come * ''hawafiki ''= they don't arrive * ''hawaandiki ''= they don't write * ''hawasomi ''= they don't read References